


Inescapable Truth

by wereleopard58



Series: Atlantis [1]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anti-McGee, Anti-Ziva, Crossover, Gen, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Tony realises that he has had enough, he is sick and tired of the attitude he is getting from everyone.  The Director is trying to force him into an op. An unexpected job offer is his chance to escape. This is the prequel to ‘Agent, really far Afloat.’
Series: Atlantis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206267
Comments: 85
Kudos: 479





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Inescapable Truth

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS/Stargate Atlantis

Pairing: None in this story

Warning: Anti Ziva, Anti McGee. All of NCIS and Stargate Atlantis just to be safe

Summary: Tony realises that he has had enough, he is sick and tired of the attitude he is getting from everyone. The Director is trying to force him into an op. An unexpected job offer is his chance to escape. This is the prequel to 'Agent, really far Afloat."

A/N This chapter has been sitting on my laptop for ages with people stuck at home I asked if they wanted it posted. I am doing this so I don't end up making errors when they come back to Earth in the sequel. This won't be a long story, but it will show how Tony gets to Atlantis and how he becomes best friends with McKay. It was a yes, it's only the first chapter it won't be a long story. You all know where it ends if you have read the other fic. Enjoy and stay safe 3

XXXXX

"I'm sorry Director Shepard; I'll have to refuse the Benoit op."

Jenny stared at him coolly. "What?"

Tony smiled "Thank you for thinking of me, but I can't be part of the op."

"Agent DiNozzo, I think you should think about it first."

Tony could tell by her tone that the conversation was over and she wasn't taking no as an answer. He nodded, turned and left the office. He smiled at Cynthia, just then his cell went off. "DiNozzo, who is this? Oh really, a job…"

As soon as Tony disappeared, Cynthia headed in to see the Director.

Jenny looked up as her personal assistant walked in. "Is Agent DiNozzo leaving? I'd like to get the paperwork together." She liked to get ahead of things like this.

"No, why do you ask?"

"He was on the phone and talked about a job." Cynthia didn't think anything of it. Tony hadn't tried to hide the conversation.

"He isn't leaving you may go."

"Very well director." She hoped that she hadn't made a mistake and caused him any trouble.

Jenny waited until she was alone. She picked up her phone and dialled. "It's me; I want you to find out who has offered my agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior a job." She sighed "It's important, just do what I tell you," with that she slammed the handset onto the cradle.

\

XXXXX

Tony collapsed onto his sofa. He used to love going to work, but things had changed: Abby and Ducky were hurt because Gibbs had left. Ziva, McGee and Shepard were all being nightmares. The only person who was there for him had been Jimmy. His autopsy gremlin had been a lifesaver.

His mind wandered to the Benoit op. There were so many problems with it. He wasn't allowed to tell his team. He still had to work his normal hours; it wasn't a 9-5 type of job. The only back up he had was her, she was the Director there was no way that she would be available to help him 24/7. You then had the fact she wanted him to seduce Jeanne Benoit. Tony had checked there was no evidence that she knew anything about her father's criminal activities. There had to be more to this story. Why was she so interested in this arms dealer who had nothing to do with any NCIS case past or present that he could see. There was so much wrong with this, nothing Shepard said would persuade him to take this job. If she tried he would walk. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but his choices were limited.

XXXXX

It thrilled Jenny to find out that Tony was staying at NCIS. It meant that he was available for her op. She just had to figure out how to get him to agree. No one was more perfect for it than him.

XXXXX

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he sat and waited for the doctor to see him. He hadn't called Abby she was still wanted Gibbs to be back and didn't seem to care about anything or anyone else. He knew it wasn't personal, but he felt as if he wasn't good enough. He told Tim and Ziva to go back to the office. Their smart ass remarks were the last thing he needed. It wasn't a serious injury, just a concussion. He'd had a lot of them so knew what it was like and what to do. Jenny had also pushed him again and he'd told her, that if she asked once more he would quit. He wished something would change it was all becoming too much.

XXXXX

Tony stood and watched how happy everyone was to see Gibbs. When he wanted a change this wasn't what he had in mind. It was good to see him looking okay; he could do without the iffy moustache. It also showed him what his team thought about him. Ziva hadn't come to him for help, no matter what excuse she came up with. Fornell then needed him. He realised that once Gibbs got the taste of the job again that he'd remain. What Tony hadn't expected was to have all his stuff dumped on the floor. It showed no respect at all.

"Agent DiNozzo," Jenny called out to him. "Could you come to my office?"

"Yes, director." It was an excellent reason to get away from their smirks. By the time he got back his clown face would be in place, without looking back he headed up the stairs.

XXXXX

Jenny sat down and waited for Tony. She had pushed him too far and he'd almost quit. As much as she wanted him to do the op, having him leave would be a disaster. He was excellent at his job. She'd also seen how DiNozzo looked at Gibbs before he'd 'retired' Jenny was aware how the younger man felt towards his former team leader. Now, however, Tony's eyes no longer idolised the man when he looked.

It also brought back up her feeling, every time she saw Gibbs it happened. Leaving him all those years ago had been a mistake. When she got this job and was brought back into his life. She'd thought they could get together. He never took her up on her flirting. She noticed the way he looked at DiNozzo. This problem between the two could help her in so many ways. Gibbs was meant to be with her and there was no doubt in her mind.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and it opened

"Director, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo please sit down." She indicated the chair opposite. "I want to discuss your performance."

XXXXX

Gibbs watched as Tony picked up his items off the floor and headed up to see Jenny.

He hadn't had a chance to talk to the other man. He was vaguely listening to Ziva and McGee complaining about Tony.

"Gibbs," Abby yelled and ran over to him. She hugged him gently as she was afraid he would vanish again.

Gibbs had noticed Ducky was with her there was still a coldness towards him. He'd figure out a way to sort out their relationship

XXXXX

"You what?" Tony asked he was sure he'd misheard her.

"I'd like to offer you a team lead position in Rota, Spain."

He stared at her confused this was the last thing he expected. After refusing to do her op and now with the return of Gibbs he'd expected to go back to where he was. She had a thing for Gibbs and he had his reputation so there was no way he remain as the team lead of the MCRT. This was something he never even considered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You did an excellent job as team leader." She was also afraid he would leave, and as much as Jenny told herself it was all to do with how he excelled, it wasn't. She wanted to make sure that Tony wouldn't tell anyone about her Benoit op.

"Thank you. I think Gibbs needs me here at the moment."

She wanted to yell at him to go, that she would be there for Gibbs. "Just think about it. I'll keep it open for you, for a few more days at least." Jenny smiled at him encouragingly.

"I appreciate that Director," with a nod Tony teemed and left her office.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva smirked at each other as Tony walked over to his old desk and sat down. It was clear he was thinking about something.

"In trouble again Tony was the director glad to have Gibbs back after the awful job you did." McGee laughed.

"It is clear you only became team leader was because you were the only one around and if you didn't you would whine," Ziva added.

Tony turned to Gibbs, who continued to stare at his computer. It was going to be a long day and the inescapable truth was he no longer belonged here.

XXXXX

He had been right it had been a very long day. The nasty comments grew worse as it went on. Gibbs acted like it was their normal jokey repartee. As soon as he got into his apartment the tension left his body. He couldn't keep going on like this, even with his clown act Tony had always thought this team had seen through the disguise he projected. He'd been so very wrong.

"I wonder if I could accept that job at Rota." He muttered just then his cell rang, a groan escaped him. He thought he knew who it would be, a case, but it wasn't a number he recognised. "Hello, yes this is Tony DiNozzo, wait a job. What Job? The Pentagon, tomorrow, I need to contact my director." He paused for a moment "You'll deal with it. I'll be there at 9 am then." The call ended and he just stared at his cell for a moment longer. What did this opportunity entail; the interview was at the Pentagon of all places. He would find out tomorrow what it was all about. The timing was very odd, just when he needed something new this came up, whatever 'this' was.

XXXXX

Jenny stared at the phone. Sec Nav had called to say that Tony had a private meeting, but either wouldn't or couldn't tell her anything else. Her office door flew open and it slammed against the wall. Gibbs stormed in. Cynthia close on his heels.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

"He's in a meeting."

"What meeting?"

"I don't know." She snapped. "You can ask him when he gets back. Now leave my office, we both have work to do."

Gibbs stared at her coolly, turned away and left.

"I'm sorry Director."

"It's fine Cynthia."

XXXXX

Tony sat in an office and waited, he still had no idea what was going on. He had to sign a lot of paperwork stating that he couldn't anyone about what he would hear. The door opened and a man smiled at him.

"This way Agent DiNozzo."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked into a smallish room, it had comfortable chairs, and it had a more relaxing feel to it. Two people stood and held out their hands. He smiled as he shook them.

"I'm Colonel Sam Carter, and this is Doctor Rodney McKay. Now all the paperwork is out of the way we can sit and discuss things."

"When can I get some food, you know what I'm like when I'm hungry."

Tony just stared at him and smiled; this was not what he was expecting.

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Not now McKay."

"What, oh yes of course." He looked back to Tony. "How would you like to work on Atlantis?"

"Subtle, really subtle," Sam muttered.

"You want me to work in a theme park? Is there a theme park?" He was confused about why all the paperwork for that.

"No, not a theme park." Rodney snapped. "The actual place Atlantis."

"I think you might need to get him some food. He's becoming delusional."

Sam laughed at the look Rodney threw them. "I think it would be better if I explained some things to you. Dr McKay jumped ahead, and there are some things you need to know first."

"What is it I need to know?" Tony sat back and listened to the story of Stargate's wormholes and eventually the discovery of Atlantis and a rundown on things that have happened since.

"Are you okay Agent DiNozzo?" Sam asked a little concerned.

"It's a lot to take in, Atlantis, Stargate, wormholes? I still don't quite get how wormholes work?"

"I'm not going to explain how they work. It's clear you wouldn't understand," Rodney muttered.

"Okay McSmartarse, clearly you don't know everything, or you wouldn't need me or my skills."

Rodney opened and closed his mouth, and he was just about to go off on the other man when he saw a smile appear on the agent's face. He couldn't help himself but smile in return. Normally people got angry with him when he started on one of his rants.

Sam turned and looked at the two men, what the hell was going on?

"Well, I can't do everything myself."

"I wish I could give you a case file and see you try and solve it. It would be great to watch you fail."

"Agent DiNozzo–."

"Tony."

"Tony." He replied with a smile. "You pick a case, and I will solve it. I have the security clearance," Rodney held out his hand.

"You've got a deal," Tony laughed and shook the offered appendage.

"Well, it's wonderful that you two have become friends, but we are here for a different reason."

"Yes, I'm sorry ma'am. Could I take a few days to think about it? There was a lot of information thrown at me."

"Of course Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony."

"I'm Sam." She held out a card. "You can contact Rodney or me on these numbers and email addresses."

"Thank you. I'll be in contact with you as soon as I've made a choice."

Sam nudged Rodney.

He glanced at her for a moment, and then it clicked. "Oh, yes, you can call me Rodney."

"You're not a people person, are you?" Tony couldn't help laughing.

"How dare…no, not really."

Shaking his head and laughing, Tony stood there was something about Rodney he liked. He just had to decide whether the risk of travelling to Atlantis or stay where he was.

XXXXX

Tony had walked over to his desk; his mind still trying to deal with the fact that they had asked him to go to Atlantis in another galaxy it was so surreal.

"The Director wants to see you," Tim smirked, which faded quickly as he was ignored. "Tony."

"What, sorry McGee I was just thinking."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Tim laughed and looked over at Ziva as she joined in.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs who just watched them, and he knew nothing would change.

"Did you want something, McGee?"

"Yes, the Director wants to talk to you."

"Fine." He dropped his bag by his desk and headed up to see Jenny Shepard. He knew the reason why and she was going to hate the fact he couldn't tell her anything.

XXXXX

Jenny looked up as her office door opened. "Agent DiNozzo, is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"No, Director."

"You were in a meeting, what was it about?" She asked snidely.

"I can't tell you, ma'am."

"You can't tell me. I'm your boss, Agent DiNozzo."

"If you think your security clearance is high enough, you can find out on your own." He snapped, and with the attitude downstairs, he made his mind up. He would take the transfer. It had to better than this.

Her mouth tightened in anger; some splashes of red appeared on her face as she fought for control. "You may leave."

Tony nodded at her, forced a smile and turned to leave. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he smiled at Cynthia and walked away. Once he was alone, he looked down at his team and pulled out his cell.

"It's Tony DiNozzo. I'd like to accept that transfer. I think you need to know that Director Shepard is trying to find out about our meeting. She isn't one to give up so I thought you should know. I'll let me team leader know and start wrapping up my paperwork." Tony smiled brightly. "I'm looking forward to it too."

XXXXX

Gibbs watched McGee and Ziva laugh and joke as Tony left them to speak to Jenny. He knew that he should have stopped then, but he hadn't.

"Are you in trouble?" Ziva smirked.

"No." Tony went over to his desk, pulled out his chair and sat down.

"Did you get demoted?" Tim wanted to know. He knew that he would be a much better SFA.

Gibbs's head shot up she hadn't better not demoted him. DiNozzo was the best SFA he had ever had, and he was also the best younger agent he had ever worked with.

"No." Tony was originally going to tell Gibbs when he was alone, but not now. "Gibbs just to let you know that I have accepted a transfer, the paperwork is going through now."

All three just turned and stared at him.

"With who?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's classified."

Tim and Ziva turned to each other and laughed.

"Classified, hilarious Tony." Tim didn't believe it for a second.

Gibbs didn't know what to say when an email appeared. He clicked to open, and it was confirmation of one Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr's transfer to an undisclosed place. The only time he had seen those words was for something classified.

"DiNozzo, you…" His voice faded off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think there was anything to say to change this. There was no way he was going to ask is SFA to say as much as he wanted to, he hadn't asked anyone before he wasn't going to start now. "You'd better sort out your paperwork."

Tony had thought Gibbs would say something about him leaving, anything. It was clear that he wasn't needed. His heart broke, and he was so glad that he'd hidden his feelings for his boss or things would be a lot worse.

"So he is truly leaving?" Ziva was finally relieved to get rid of this joke of an agent. His jealousy was getting out of hand. Tony could not seem to understand that she did not want him and had no interest in him romantically.

"Yes, he is," Gibbs replied quickly and then focused on a file on his desk.

XXXXX

Abby looked over a frown on her face. "What's going on?"

"Tony is getting at a transfer," Tim replied gleefully.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

Just then, Tony walked, and he froze. "I see they've told you."

"Are you really leaving us?" She pouted.

"Yes, I am." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"But you can't we're a family." She yelled at him.

"A family, those two are joyful I'm leaving. I bet Tim over there has already planned what he will do as SFA. Ziva didn't rate my skills, and Gibbs just told me to make sure my paperwork is done. Does that sound like family to you? Well, it could be after all families are known to do horrible things to each other. You know what I thought you would be happy for me. I'm doing something for me, and it could be amazing, but it's all about you and what you want." With that, he turned and left, ignoring the laughter of his two teammates. He wasn't up to seeing Ducky, and he would talk to Jimmy later. He knew that his autopsy gremlin would be happy for him.

XXXXX

He was right Jimmy had been thrilled, even though he only knew what the job vaguely was, he was happy because Tony was. This was one friend he would miss. Ducky was polite, he was too polite, so it was clear he didn't entirely agree. It didn't matter what the others thought, as each moment passed, he was becoming more and more excited about being on Atlantis. What would he see, who would he meet? At this moment in time, it couldn't be any worse than the life he was living now. He knew how to move on to a new place he had does this for different police departments and his move to NCIS. This was just one more to add to the list; admittedly, it was a lot further than he had ever gone before.

XXXXX

McGee and Ziva kept asking him if he'd been fired or demoted and Tony just ignored them and their smirks. Abby was slowly coming around but kept throwing him tragic and pouty looks. The Director was cold. She hated to lose, but at times she looked at him and then at Gibbs and smiled. Which was something he wasn't going to get involved in, his time here was over. Then there was Gibbs he just pretended as if nothing had happened. Jimmy was going to store some of his things and sell his apartment, and he was someone he could trust to do that.

The MCRT had been called out to a case, so it was quiet. He handed his badge, gun and cell over to the security guard, picked up his box of things, the case for Rodney and went to leave. Tony smiled and said goodbye to people as he went. His heart was heavy that he wouldn't see Gibbs for one last time.

XXXXX

Rodney looked up as the door opened and in walked the newest member of Atlantis. "You're late."

"I'm only late if I had to be here at a specific time, I didn't. So I'm not." Tony dropped his bags on the floor and collapsed next to Rodney.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rodney. It was just weird to leave, that's all."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Could you manage to get some movies so I can watch them over there?"

Rodney grinned. "That is something I can do, which ones do you want?"

XXXXX

Sam walked in a few hours later and saw the two men laughing and pointing at the screen.

"What is going on?"

"Hi Sam, we're just getting some movies to take with us. Oh, before I forget I have that case that Rodney has to solve as well." Tony glanced and smirked.

"What films have you picked?" She walked over and joined them, adding in her suggestions.

XXXXX

Gibbs walked back into the office, and the first thing he noticed was the empty desk. Tony had left them, he had still hoped it was a nightmare, and that beautiful smile would be waiting for him. It was too late now, and there didn't seem to be any way to contact him. Once again, he was left alone, but this time it was his fault, and Tony had no idea how he felt. He turned to Ziva and McGee and wanted to slap the smiles of their faces. They would soon learn how much Tony did.

"Is there a reason you're waiting around?" Gibbs snapped he was in no mood for them to step one foot out of line.

"Yes, boss," McGee muttered as he rushed to his desk.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva slowly made way over to hers, but one more glare and she quickened her pace.

XXXXX

Tony stared out of the window of the Daedalus and looked down at Earth. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be in space, let alone going to another galaxy. He couldn't wait to see what the future held for him.

XXXXX

Gibbs tapped on Tony's apartment door, the least he could do was say goodbye properly to the man who had been his second in command for years. There was no answer; he pulled out his keyring and searched for the right key. He found it and slid into the lock, turned it and pushed the door open and he could already tell that he was too late and Tony had already gone. Gibbs had missed his chance.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tony stood and looked at everything that was around him. The Daedalus had been amazing, but Atlantis was breathtakingly stunning. It was too much to take in. He was actually in another galaxy on an alien world.

"Tony, Tony?" Sam couldn't help but smile as she repeatedly called his name.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, this is all…" He waved his hand around.

"Don't worry, I understand, let me show to your room and then we can show you everything."

"That would be great. I never imagined I would be here. I'm so glad to have this opportunity."

Sam smiled and walked ahead, Tony followed, but his head kept turning from side to side as he tried to see everything. He even turned in a complete circle. He couldn't wait to get started and getting to know everyone.

XXXXX

Tim walked down to forensics to find Abby. He had so much going on with his novel and being the SFA, and he needed to tell someone how well everything was going. Abby would be thrilled and be happy for him.

"Abby."

She turned away from her monitor to look at him and sighed. Next to the screen was a small photo of her and Tony. Gibbs had been angry when he found out the shrine she built for him, and Tony wouldn't want that either. Every time she looked at it, her heart broke.

"What is it, Tim?"

He frowned at her tone but ignored it. "I've got a meeting with my publisher on my day off. I have gotten everything upstairs running the smoothest it ever has."

Abby frowned at him; it's not what Gibbs had told her, Ducky and Jimmy. Their solve rate had gone down, and Tim couldn't read Gibbs. It was one of the things her silver fox missed; no words were needed between him and Tony. She wasn't in the mood to watch him gloat at how wonderful he thought he was.

"I've got work to do Timmy."

"But Abby–."

"You heard her McGee; don't you have work to do?"

Tim spun around. "Uhh, yes, Boss." He quickly rushed passed the man who glared at him.

Gibbs and Abby waited until they heard the lift close.

"Are you okay?"

"I just miss Tony."

"So do I Abby." He walked over and pulled her into a hug as he stared at the photo she had. His heart hurt how much he missed the other man. Gibbs gently kissed her head and pulled away. "Let me know when you have something on our case." He'd only come down because he realised that McGee was missing from his desk.

"I will." She forced a smile for him and then turned back to her monitor.

XXXXX

Ducky looked over at his assistant who went quietly about his work.

"Are you okay Mr Palmer?"

"I'm fine. This is the night of the month that Tony and I would usually go out. I just miss him, but I am glad that he got out of that toxicity upstairs. I hope he is happy where ever he is."

"So do I Mr Palmer," Ducky was still ashamed that he didn't help the poor boy when he could, and now something was missing from them. Ziva and Tim didn't see it, but everyone else did.

XXXXX

Tony had been on Atlantis for a few weeks, and he loved it. No one had seen his clown act he portrayed. There wasn't a tremendous amount of crime for him to deal with, but it was enough to keep him busy as he was starting things up. He also gave lessons on reading people and helped out with fitness. Tony had a court built on Atlantis. They needed something to blow off steam and made some of them think of home. He was just glad that he'd kept his skills up.

He stood on the court just bouncing the ball and had no idea if anyone would turn up.

"Hey Tony," Evan smiled as we walked over followed by some others.

It was more than he expected. "So what do you want to do? Something casual or try to get a couple of teams so we can have some games?"

"Is it true you nearly went pro?"

"If my leg hadn't been broken, yes."

"We'll have to see if any of your games are online so we can bring them back," Evan grinned.

"I don't know; I never looked. So casual or teams?"

Evan looked around at the people crowded into the newly built court. "Maybe you could put us through our paces and then split us up into permanent teams, and we could have games. You would make sure that at the start we're fairly even. It would then be up to us to practice and come to you to help train us."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," Tony blew the whistle he'd managed to find. "Everybody line up, let's see what you are all made off."

Sam stood back and smiled; this was a brilliant idea and maybe should discuss with Tony people who didn't work much together or had the odd problems working together. It would help with fitness, fun and team building. If this grew, he would need to teach people how to referee too. He hadn't been here long, but he had made friends and now this, what would be next?

XXXXX

"Hey, McGenius I need some help?" Tony called out.

Rodney watched as John flirted with everything in sight, well that's what it felt like to him. "What do you want Tony?"

"I want some company, which would be you and I want one of the empty rooms to be able to show films. I miss going out to watch them."

"And you want me to make that happen." He rolled his eyes and forced back the smile.

"I want you to join me. I still have to continue your education on films."

"You're an idiot, Tony. You know that, right?"

"But I am your idiot," Tony leant his head on his friend's shoulder and batted his eyelashes.

"Get off me," Rodney managed to keep a straight face. "Fine, if it will stop you annoying me."

"Thanks, Rodney," Tony smiled at him as he walked away.

Zelenka walked over and opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you got those results for me?"

"Soon."

"And you here because?"

Zelenka shook his head and walked away as he mumbled. "I thought Tony had changed him. I knew that was incorrect information."

Rodney hid the smile. Things for him had changed when Tony arrived. People avoided them because they would throw sarcastic comments at each other. Everyone waited for him to blow up, Tony got him in a way others couldn't. He failed that case and was told where he went wrong. It amazed him what he missed and watching Tony read people and that aliens here was amazing to watch. It also meant he had a friend helped him to hide his feelings for a certain hairtastic military officer.

XXXXX

"Gibbs, can you come to my office please," Jenny smiled down at him.

"Of course, Director." He stood and headed up the stairs to follow her.

McGee looked over at Ziva and smiled. "Things are so much better here now."

Balboa walked past as the two started to talk and stopped. He couldn't help but stare at the two idiots.

"I agree McGee, Tony was useless, he didn't do anything. I could never understand why Gibbs kept him around. We are better without him."

"I don't believe you two, have you talked to anyone…at all that agrees with you?"

"Why would we?" McGee questioned. "We're Gibbs team, we know."

"Have you talked to Gibbs?" He noticed them both glance at each other and not say anything else. "Right, well, you may not miss him, but everyone else does."

"Gibbs," Jenny called out.

"Not now Director, I have work to do," Gibbs snapped.

"Okay, you two and her may not miss him," Balboa muttered as he turned and he headed towards his team.

"Gibbs," Ziva asked carefully.

"Is there anything you want?" He growled.

"Uh, no nothing." His two agents looked back at their monitors.

Jenny had wanted him upstairs just to flirt with him, to ask him out. She didn't get that he wasn't interested. He had thought he'd been clear, but it evident that she either didn't get it or Jenny was just ignoring him. The latter was the one he money on. The folder on his desk reminded him that cases weren't being solved. Everything seemed to take so much longer, and Gibbs knew why. He glanced over at Tony's desk and sighed. He missed his former SFA more than he could ever imagine, but it was partly his fault that all this had blown up. He just hoped Tony was truly happy wherever in the world he was.

XXXXX

Jenny sat down and leant back in her chair, she would wear Jethro down, and he would be hers. Slow and steady was the plan, with no DiNozzo in the way there was no way it could fail.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

John stood and watched Tony and Rodney laugh at something, why was this new guy the only one that could make McKay laugh like that? He liked Tony, and he was a great guy who made everything seem more relaxed. He wanted to be the one to make Rodney laugh like that; there were so many times he wanted to go over and kiss that smart-alec genius. He knew he treated Rodney differently from everyone else. It was the reason he flirted with everything in sight. It was the only way to keep hidden how he truly felt. He was in love with Rodney but had no way to show it.

XXXXX

Ronon walked over to Tony as soon as Rodney had walked away and stopped him from heading towards his office.

"I understand you are not trained in fighting?"

"Well, I can handle myself."

The Satedan just stared at him. "We will practice, get changed and come with me now."

"Wait; what?"

"I have talked to Sheppard, and he agrees. I will train you."

Tony just stood and stared at Ronon. He knew that fighting was his weakest area. If he ever went to another planet, he wanted to be able to defend himself and help the others.

"Okay, I'll go and get changed."

Ronon nodded once and walked away.

Rodney walked back over to him and smirked. "You're going to hurt after this."

"I could hold my own," Tony protested.

"Right." He walked away, laughing.

"Hey, I could." He yelled. "I could."

XXXXX

"Agent Balboa, I want you to check this for me," Ziva handed a piece of paper.

"Excuse me."

"You have to check this out." She repeated and stared at if him as if he was an idiot.

"You want me to do your job?" Balboa was trying not to laugh, didn't she realise how she came across.

"I have more things to do."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am not. I much more important than you."

"Officer David, you aren't an agent; you're just a liaison. I'm a team leader. I tell you what to do, not the other way around."

"But my father is Director of Mossad."

"I don't care and if you haven't noticed this isn't Mossad. If you want people to do as your father says, then go back to them. We would all be a lot happier," Balboa turned and walked over to his team.

Ziva glared at his retreating back how dare he talk to her like that. He would learn and pay. She stormed over to Gibbs. "You need to get rid of him."

"No."

"What!"

"I heard what you said, and I gave this job to you. Agent Balboa is your superior, and you will treat him as such. If it's not clear, you are the low man on the totem pole. Now do the job I gave you."

Gibbs never looked up from his monitor. He was tired of her attitude.

XXXXX

Tony blew the whistle for the end of the game. Evan ran over to his teammates and hugged them. The first-ever game in the Pegasus galaxy and they had won.

Teyla walked over to Tony as she watched all the players laugh and joke with each other.

"Tony, what is this called?"

"It's called basketball." He turned and looked at her. "Why?"

"Do you think we could build a…" She waved her hand around.

"Court."

"Could we build a court on the land with my people? Would you teach them and we could join in with this…"

"Game," Tony smiled as he explained. "I guess I could the more teams we have we could do home and away games. I'll be honoured to teach your people Teyla."

"Thank you, Tony; please tell us what we need to do to build one."

Sam watched the two of them talk; could this be something they could trade on other planet's? It was something to keep in mind. Some places needed more entertainment instead of knowledge.

XXXXX

Gibbs was down in his basement, sanding down a piece of wood that was in his hand. He heard his front door open and close. He looked up as Fornell walked down the stairs.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about Tobias?"

"Well, you aren't solving cases as quickly and you seemed to have aged. I mean you're old anyway, but now…"

"I don't have a proper investigator on my team, especially one that thinks outside of the box." It was the only thing he was willing to admit too.

"Are you the reason he left?"

"One of them, you can look at my team for the rest of the reasons."

"I'm surprised you haven't killed McGee or David yet?"

"So am I, they're this close to ending up in the hospital with my boot up their asses."

"It's not the same without him here and never and tell him I said that. Bring out the good stuff and let's drink." He waited for a moment. "Why didn't you ever tell him you were in love with him?"

The smile fell from his face it was good to have an old friend around, and other times it was a nightmare, but Fornell could be of some use. Hopefully, this would stop Jenny showing up again, at least for tonight, that woman could not take no for an answer. He didn't know what else to do to prove that he wasn't interested in her romantically.

XXXXX

Tony looked around the packed 'movie theatre' that they had created in Atlantis.

Rodney leaned over. "What movie are we watching?" He whispered.

"You look older without your clothes on," Tony smirked as he spoke.

"What!" Rodney glared at him.

Sheppard laughed. "It's a wonderful life."

"What?" He might be a genius but had no idea what they were talking about.

"Tony quoted a line from the film, so that is what we're watching."

"Oh, okay," Rodney turned back to the screen and ate his 'almost popcorn'. When some others came back from Earth, they would bring back snacks for movie nights. He wished it could be just him and John together on a date watching a film together.

John leaned towards Rodney, so their arms touched, he wished it could be more, but he had no idea how to take the first step. Usually, it was easy, but with Rodney, he just felt lost, how did he ask him out on a date?

Sam watched Tony. She would come back and talk to him later. She was so glad he joined them; he'd managed to get them something to trade. What else could he do? He was more than she expected.

XXXXX

Tony looked around, smiled as everyone left talking about the film. This what he had wanted when he worked at the Navy Yard. These people were more than work colleagues; they loved movies and basketball. They also came to him when they needed help or to talk. He got to meet all kinds of aliens. Ronon was training him, his body hurt, but he knew he was improving. He loved every minute.

"Tony?" Sam called out and waved him over.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he reached her side.

"Come with me to my office. I need to talk to you."

"Lead on." He followed her until they reached her office, and she indicated for him to sit down.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping we could add more to your job description?"

"In what way?"

"We had some guests that we hoped to trade food and materials with. We showed them around Atlantis, and they saw the basketball game," Sam smiled at him. "How would you feel going to another planet, help build a court and teach them how to play basketball."

"They want to learn?"

"Yes, they do. It's a planet where there is limited entertainment."

Tony narrowed his eyes, and he studied the woman opposite him. "You're going to add this to the list of things you barter with, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. First Teyla's people and now these, it's something different."

"I guess if we get enough planets, we could start up a league, home and away games. There would be some flexibility, of course."

"If it worked, it would build up some good relationships. Can you work up a proposal for this? We'll let you know when we have visitors so you can explain the game. We'll have to figure something out for when we go to planets."

"I can do that," Tony paused. "I hope this works out for us."

"So do I," Sam had a positive feeling about this, and it helped that Tony could seem to charm anyone they could be from Earth or from another planet it didn't seem to matter.

"I'll start working on it."

Sam smiled as he stood and walked out of her office; she sighed and then turned back to her monitor. There was always work to do.

XXXXX

Jenny smiled at the man in front of her. "Good morning Jethro."

"What do you need, Jenny, I have work to do."

"I thought maybe we could go out this evening, and spend some time together."

He couldn't believe that she was trying this again. "I'm not interested in having anything to do with you outside the office. Is that all Director?" He asked her coolly.

"Jethro, at least–."

Just then, his cell rang. "Gibbs, I'm on my way down." He turned and walked out of her office, not waiting for her to say anything.

Jenny glared at her office door after he closed it. Her phone started to make a noise; she reached over and picked it up.

"Yes, hello sir. What about Agent DiNozzo?" As she listened to what they said, her face became redder, and her jaw tightened. "I'm glad that an agent of ours it talked about in such high regard," Jenny spoke carefully as not to show her anger. As soon as Sec Nav had hung up, she slammed the phone down onto its cradle, the plastic creaking and breaking. "Where the hell is he? How the hell does the president know him?" Something strange was going on, and she would find out what it was.

XXXXX

Gibbs looked at McGee and waited, all he got in return was a confused look back. "Check with Abby."

McGee took the stairs he wasn't going to stand around and wait for Gibbs to complain. He had no idea what he did; maybe Abby did and would tell him. She still loved him, so would help in any way she could.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh, McGee was a waste of space, but he was easily tricked. She looked from his desk over to Gibbs who stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "What!" Ziva snapped.

"If McGee is getting an update from Abby, you'll get information from…"

"Ducky? Yes, of course."

Gibbs just shook his head without DiNozzo here they seemed to have problems thinking on their own. Did they do it before just to try and beat him? They both had their own skillset, but investigation was no included in that. There was no way they would ever beat him, he was a trained investigator but add in the fact he thought outside of the box he was one of a kind. He would always regret not telling that to his former SFA's face. He just hoped one day they would see each other again.

XXXXX

Abby groaned as McGee started. "What is wrong?" She sighed.

"I told you, I wish you would listen to my problems, not everything revolves around you."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't yell at him. "So?"

McGee sighed. "Gibbs just stares at me, and he won't tell me why or what he wants."

"You don't know why?" Was McGee that much of an idiot? "He only needed to look at Tony for him to understand. He's treating you the same way, and you clearly can't read him."

"Yes, I can."

"Why are you here complaining then?"

McGee opened and closed his mouth, turned away and walked out of the lab.

"I can read him." He muttered as he left, but deep down, he realised he wasn't doing half the things Tony did, and it made him so angry. McGee knew he was a better agent and smarter than his former colleague.

"I miss you so much," Abby whispered and then turned and looked at the photo of them, she reached out and touched Tony's face. Nothing seemed the same since he had left and she didn't know what to do about it.

XXXXX

Tony stared at the monitor in front of him as he worked out the league games. He couldn't believe how many teams they had on many planets. He never thought it would take off like it had; Tony had a universal basketball league. He sat back and thought about all the things his team had hated about him, but here on Atlantis, they loved it. Tony had become friends with many people from Earth and the aliens. They laughed at his jokes, even if he had to explain the. The movie night was a huge hit, and there was a room that was now a cinema. It showed things all the time, but there was a specific night that was their movie night and afterwards they all discussed the film.

He also trained people in investigation and how to read body language and people. It turned out it helped there teams with each other as well as visiting new worlds. Tony had finally found his place, and there was Rodney his best friend, a relationship he tried to have with McGee, which failed. He and Rodney were so different in many ways, but they just clicked and got each other. One was the brains the other was the humour as they liked to joke. There were a couple of things he missed there was Gibbs, the man he loved. His heart ached for him. The other was Abby, his cheerful goth. He was glad to be going on shore leave just so he could say hello, and maybe get some photos to take back with him.

"Tony?"

"Hey Sam, what can I do for you?"

"You've been a great help here, the things you have done are amazing." She watched as he blushed slightly. "I have noticed that you help other planets and sometimes here with have cases there are too big for just you. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Why now?"

"You're going back to Earth and if there is anything you need from there now is the time."

"Well, Gibbs, my boss back at NCIS could help those times I need it, but he could also help train and teach some of our snipers. He was a marine. The other is that some people here are absolutely brilliant but forensic wise they don't know what to look for. Abby Sciuto is brilliant at what she does, but can also help the other scientific areas to she also loves to learn. Those two are all I need when they aren't helping me they could work in the other areas I have mentioned."

"Let me think about it, and I will let you know," Sam smiled, turned and walked away. Tony never asked for anything that was just for him. Everything was always multi-purpose. She would look into these two people and see if they could work in different areas and most of all if they'd fit in Atlantis.

XXXXX

Gibbs sighed he could feel a pounding headache coming on. He was seriously considering retiring. Everything just seemed to fall apart. McGee thought that hacking was now a regular everyday occurrence, even when he didn't need too. He also had to explain everything, so people knew it was complicated and how much of a genius he was to solve it. Ziva still treated NCIS like it was Mossad the breaking and entering, the way she talked down to people and on the stand she was a nightmare.

She used her father, her relationship with Gibbs, which no longer existed and her lack of understanding of the American way as excuses to get away with whatever she could. Ziva never took responsibility for her own actions. It was always someone else's fault. He hadn't forgotten about the Director who didn't seem to understand the word no. They were pushing to the edge, so retirement sounded like a good idea. If only he knew where Tony was, or if he came back, it was something he and Abby talked about all the time. She was struggling with things here as well.

"Gibbs, McGee has given me the wrong information," Ziva snapped.

"No, I didn't I gave you what you requested."

"That is a lie, who are you going to believe him or me." She looked at him and gave him a little smirk.

Gibbs sighed, that was her 'I killed my brother for you' look. She used that whenever she wanted to get her way. It just seemed like they were kids and not fully functioning adults. "I don't care, as long as I get the correct information." He slammed his hand on his desk as they were about to argue. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, boss," McGee sulked.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva pouted when she realised she wasn't getting her way.

Gibbs looked back at his monitor; maybe he needed a brand new team.

XXXXX

Tony and Rodney looked around they were back in Washington, D.C. Everything looked the same to Tony, but it didn't feel like home. He winced as he moved Ronon had upped his training and every muscle seemed to scream in complaint, but he had improved.

"Well I'm off to the Navy Yard; I'd better go and see the Director. I'll talk to you later."

"Uhh don't…"

"Don't what?" There was just silence. "Rodney, what is it?"

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later."

Tony reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll see you soon."

Rodney watched as his friend walked away. He would never admit it, but it scared him, did Tony miss Earth? Would his co-workers and friends persuade him to stay? He didn't want to lose the best friend he had ever had. All he could do was hope that when he went back to Atlantis, Tony would be right beside him.

XXXXX

Tony stood outside of the Navy Yard and just stared at it. He'd thought this was his home and the people within his family and some were. Atlantis had become home, the people there his family. Tony walked towards the door. He had no idea of the reception he would get. A part of him hoped that Gibbs and the team would be there, but another part wished they wouldn't be. They had caused him a lot of pain, and would still see him as the clown. Everyone in this building wouldn't know he had changed and they'd expect him to be the same. It was time to face the music. He reached out and pushed the door open and headed towards security.

The End

I am now rereading both and making notes. I have the basic idea for the sequel, but I need to plan a little to make sure it follows these two stories correctly. I won't start another NCIS fic until I have finished one in this fandom. I am cutting down my WIPS, yay me.


End file.
